


Back Pedaling

by FeliciaSueLynn



Category: EXO (Band), Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: L. Joe tries to match Chanyeol's height during an interview and gets caught. He tries to draw attention away from himself but ends up upsetting Chanyeol. What happens when Chanyeol decides to punish L. Joe for his hurtful words?





	

"I respect Sunbae a lot," Chanyeol tells the MC. He can't help but respect someone he finds so gorgeous. He side eyes the younger male as he starts talking.

"He's a Hyung I respect a lot," L. Joe adds. He can't help but smile at the irony of being younger than Chanyeol but still being his superior in show business. L. Joe tries to stand on his tippy toes to match Chanyeol's height but fails when he loses his balance and grabs Chanyeol's shoulder instead for balance. A shock shoots through his fingers and up his arm as he accidentally grazes the exposed skin of Chanyeol's neck.

"L. Joe, you're not doing ballet, are you," the MC questions. It takes L. Joe a few seconds to recover from the tingles going up his arms but eventually he manages a response

"Hyung is too tall. It doesn't make any sense. Crazy tall," he smiles and tries to brush off what just happened but the look Chanyeol is sending him gives him the crazy idea that just maybe Chanyeol felt the shock too. L. Joe tries to laugh the situation off.

"Everyone in Exo is handsome except Chanyeol," he laughs and Chanyeol throws his head back to try and hide the look on his face from the younger before L. Joe continues, "It's a joke. It was a lie."

He back pedals. He doesn't want to hurt his Hyung but it just seems to make things tenser between them and L. Joe can't quite distinguish the look in Chanyeol's eye before the older turns back to the camera and puts a hand up to it.

"Hold on," he says and pushes the camera away, "move this camera for a sec."

The instant the camera is off them Chanyeol runs his fingers through hot pink hair before grasping it firmly and dragging L. Joe away. He pulls him along until he finds an empty room and yanks him into it before closing and locking the door.

"H-Hyung," L. Joe manages to get out before Chanyeol uses his vice grip on the younger’s hair to pull him to his lips. His fingers finally release L. Joe's hair and instead wrap around the younger's neck and cheek as his lips move against L. Joe's. They break apart only when both are panting. L. Joe wipes his mouth as Chanyeol rests his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"Hyung, what was that about?"

"L. Joe-ah," Chanyeol breathes, "I think you need to be punished for what you said."

"W-what do you mean," L. Joe is completely bewildered.

He's always thought the older was hot and it didn't help that his low voiced rapping is one of the sexiest things L. Joe's ever heard but he never expected this. Not in a million years did he ever think this would happen. So when Chanyeol's hand cups the slight bulge in his pants and palms it, L. Joe can't help but let out a small yelp in surprise. Chanyeol nips at L. Joe's neck before licking the spot and tracing his tongue up to the bottom of L. Joe's ear.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean," Chanyeol's low voice adopts a husky quality that sends shivers down L. Joe's spine, "Get on your knees."

Chanyeol kisses L. Joe biting the shorter's lip harshly before pulling away and pushing the boy down by his shoulders. L. Joe gives Chanyeol a confused look but drops to his knees. He still hasn't quite caught on to what is happening.

"I've seen you staring at me, you know," Chanyeol says and unfastens his jeans slowly pulling the zipper down, "I know you think I'm hot."

He smirks and pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. He doesn't even bother to pull them all the way off. Chanyeol's erect cock is suddenly in front of L. Joe's face and L. Joe looks helplessly up at Chanyeol.

"H-hyung," his voice is soft. He doesn't know how many times he's had sexual fantasies about the man in front of him but now that he's confronted with it he doesn't know what to do.

"I told you. You need to be punished," Chanyeol takes his dick and pushes it against L. Joe's lips, "Suck."

The demanding tone and the way Chanyeol is looking at him forces him to open his mouth and take the head in. He never imagined the adorable puppy of Exo would be so rough but it excites the younger in ways he didn't know possible. Chanyeol takes no time in grabbing the back of L. Joe's hair and thrusting harshly into the younger's mouth. L. Joe gags slightly but is able to force the reflex down after a few thrusts by relaxing his throat. Chanyeol grunts feeling the tip of his dick hitting the back of L. Joe's throat.

L. Joe looks up at Chanyeol. He likes the pure look of ecstasy Chanyeol has on his face and the fact that he's the one causing it. Chanyeol's eyes are closed and his head is slightly thrown back with his lips parted. The fact that someone usually so adorable and dorky could look like this is mind blowing for the younger rapper but he loves it all the same. Chanyeol looks down at him and pulls his dick from L. Joe's mouth.

L. Joe is sure he'll never admit to anyone but the feeling of being dominated by Chanyeol is making his own dick press even harder against his jeans. Chanyeol yanks L. Joe back to his feet and wraps his other hand in the boy's hair as well dragging L. Joe's face to his own and smashing their lips together. Chanyeol's fingers loosen slightly but stay in L. Joe's hot pink hair and L. Joe finds himself hesitantly reaching to wrap his arms around Chanyeol. When he finally manages to place his hands on the older's back and Chanyeol doesn't react negatively, L. Joe tightens his grip on the material of Chanyeol's jacket.

Chanyeol parts from L. Joe's lips to let the younger catch his breath. He pulls L. Joe's hair exposing the fair skin of his neck before attaching his lips. He doesn't suck on it since he can't leave his mark there. Instead he places open mouth wet kisses down it and growls when he reaches the material of L. Joe's jacket and shirt. He wastes no time throwing the jacket off and pulling away from L. Joe just long enough to yank the shirt over his head.

Looking at L. Joe, Chanyeol can't help but admire the boy. He's still panting from arousal and his lips are swollen and hot pink from kissing and sucking. Chanyeol grins before beginning his downward descent on L. Joe's body again. His open mouth kisses trail down the center of L. Joe's chest and his tongue reaches out every so often making L. Joe shiver. Chanyeol grips and squeezes L. Joe's ass through the material of his jeans before they come back to the front to undo them. Chanyeol's teasingly drags his tongue along the top of L. Joe's boxers before pulling his jeans and boxers down in one swoop and straightening back up.

He palms the younger boy and L. Joe whimpers at finally being touched. He hadn't realized how much he was throbbing until then and the sound that escapes him is unintentional. Chanyeol fully grips his cock and strokes it at an achingly slow pace. L. Joe whines in the back of his throat and Chanyeol throws him a cocky smirk. Chanyeol looks around the room while stroking L. Joe in search of a place to lay the younger and he finds it in the form of a long table. He pushes his fingers into L. Joe's hair again. He revels in the submissiveness as he yanks and the younger follows again. One sweep of his harm across the table has it completely cleared and he pulls L. Joe to stand in front of the small edge.

"Lay on your back," Chanyeol says and L. Joe swears his voice has dropped another couple of octaves, "legs up."

L. Joe gulps. He never thought it would get this far but at this point he's too horny to be truly worried. He wants to know how Chanyeol would feel inside him so without much amble he jumps up lightly on the table. Chanyeol pulls the L. Joe's pants and boxers off the rest of the way before stepping out of his own and L. Joe lays back on the table and raises his legs in the air. Chanyeol grabs them, pushes them together and presses them into the younger's chest.

He puts three of his long fingers into his own mouth to lather them up. He doesn't want to hurt L. Joe in hopes that it may become a reoccurring thing. He pulls them out of his mouth when he thinks they are sufficiently wet before pushing his index finger into L. Joe. He curls it inside the younger and pushes in and out at different angles trying to find that sweet spot. He huffs and pushes his finger in again and curls down and L. Joe lets out a loud moan that seems to roll down the length of his body and Chanyeol grins again. He's found was he was looking for and he pushes in another finger.

L. Joe whimpers this time but Chanyeol curls both fingers down hitting that spot again before scissoring. He makes a routine of it. Curling down and scissoring, curling down and scissoring until L. Joe is a moaning mess. He pushes his third finger in and repeats until he thinks the younger is prepared enough. Chanyeol spits in his head to lather himself up before pulling his fingers out and immediately replacing them with his cock. He rams into L. Joe in one thrust thinking it'd be better that way. L. Joe yells out and Chanyeol stills inside him for L. Joe to adjust.

When L. Joe finally nods his okay, Chanyeol slowly pulls out and pushes back in. L. Joe groans in pain. He'd never felt such a burn before and he can tell he won't be able to walk correctly tomorrow let alone dance but at this point he couldn't care less.

Chanyeol tries to find his spot again. He takes L. Joe's legs from his chest and puts them on his shoulders adjusting the angle and when he thrusts in this time and L. Joe lets out a lucid moan he knows he's found the right spot again. He quickens his pace seeing whites in the corners of his eyes and L. Joe's right hand stops clenching at his side to grab his own needy cock. He pumps himself in time to Chanyeol's thrusts.

"You seem to like it so rough," Chanyeol grunts. L. Joe can't bring himself to respond through his moans so he looks away from the elder as he continues pumping.

Chanyeol quickens his pace even more as he feels his release coming and without thinking he comes inside L. Joe. L. Joe climaxes right after onto his own stomach and hand. Chanyeol bends down over the younger panting and placing soft kisses to his chest before licking up a little bit of the sperm.

"You taste delicious," Chanyeol smirks.

L. Joe sputters for a response but nothing coherent makes it passed his lips. Chanyeol just smiles and helps clean both of them up after finding paper towels that he had knocked off the floor earlier. He even helps L. Joe dress though the heat never leaves L. Joe's face. Once both of them have are cleaned up enough to be seen in public L. Joe heads to the door. Chanyeol grabs his wrist and pulls him to his chest. He places a soft kiss to L. Joe's temple.

"Text me, k," the older says with his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Hyung, don't act cute after something like that," L. Joe's cheeks redden again, "b-but okay."

"Great! I've already put my number in your phone," Chanyeol hands L. Joe back his phone which he had mysteriously stolen L. Joe just shakes his head and leaves the room.


End file.
